The Infinite Chronicles
by clawlikedragon
Summary: Just a trainer story, no flames,it's already light enough, rating T to be safe


The infinite chronicles (Claude D. Hex): The rookie saga

Chapter one: Lady luck's smile

''Thoughts or indirect speech, italics updates, bold translation, underline out of character.

_Ten years after Ash Ketchum completed all his journeys around the world, team rocket fell (although five years later they regrouped.) Ten new regions have been discovered, the legendary pokemon Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, Celebi, Korin (and Peckin) and Moondrabeak (and Mimi and Bigdrabeak) are said to be wiped out, 1000 new pokemon have been discovered and 62 new berries have been discovered. A new evil organization has been erected, team darkness, with the task of causing chaos and confusion while trying to resurrect the pokemon Vois, a pokemon who is said to make whoever resurrects him, overlord of reality. This is a near impossible feat because you have to gather all the legendary pokemon together at the tower of Vois, a place that overwhelms a pokemon so much, they run from the sight. On top of this fact, a group of trainers called the guardians of light work together to stop them. The pokemon league is in the prime of its existence with the most trainers ever, even though Hoenn was taken off the map for training. Our story begins in the region of Yond, Irri town, 13 Wrik St._

Claude was up at the crack of dawn, orderly like always, today was the start of his journey, and even though the last 5 pokemon masters and now elite four plus champion, Ash Ketchum, Will Si, Aria Icewings, Joe Cease and Allan Hamilton respectively, were all late, he didn't want to be cliché. Out of bed, dressed and toiletries out of the way within ten minutes, he checked his watch, still an hour till he could be called very early, Claude was always known to be too early, and he wasn't going to tarnish his reputation. He collected his things, a bottle of water, sandwiches, clothes, washing powder, pokegear, anti-septic, bandages, Tm 23(barrel cannon) and 67 (flood), and then went to wake up lady, his pet streel, for an extra pokemon.

As soon as he had fed her, Claude took Lady and his things to Professor Willow's laboratory, which was still locked, and waited for his watch to say 06:50, for the professor would probably not like his sleep to be disturbed, at least he might be awake by then. 10 minutes later, he knocked on the door of the laboratory, to be greeted by Ness, the professor's aide. The two were good friends, many of the same personality traits and habits, both early to bed and early to rise, both loved pokemon and both were known to be very paranoid about conspiracies. They both agreed that team darkness was in league with the new team rocket and that the government was covering up existence of legendaries.

"Come in Claude, I expect you're here for the beginners pokemon license?" Ness asked. "Yes, yes I am," he replied.

"The professor will be with you in a moment."

Claude waited for about five minutes, then the professor came down, looking rather annoyed.

"You couldn't wait till at least 7:30, could you?" he mumbled groggily, like he had a hang over.

" I could have tried to wake up earlier than normal, then you'd really have something to complain about," Claude replied with a little grin.

"Well, when I ring you next year, remind me to put on the poster, after 7:30."

Reminding himself of the order of the first four types of gyms, rock, blood, ice flying and bug and spike, water would have to be the best option. The first pokeball he picked up contained a thorny little Pikachu like pokemon, only with thorns, no cheek pouches and a neck, a red face but everything else green, which called out 'Prickson' when released, he already had a grass pokemon, and Prickson didn't look very strong. The next pokemon he sent out was a fireball with big, black, oval eyes and strange gold rings surrounding it, rather like the rings around a globe. He already knew how weak Esnite was until it fully evolved past Eskasfire, into Charkespsmite, plus the fact that the first two gyms would turn the little fireball into ashes, he would be the laughing stock of the pokemon academy. The little fireball looked disappointed as it was returned, this was its chance for freedom and Esnites were known to crave freedom. Last of all, he sent out a small amphibian like pokemon with a crocodilian head, only the skin matched the rest of the body, a turquoise coloured body that shined with a wet sheen that was the reason that almost no girls chose him. It yawned and mumbled 'Caimer' with a bemused expression that gave Claude the feeling he was better off choosing the expressionless Prickson. 'Never mind' he thought as he returned the pokemon and placed the pokeball on his belt. He picked up the extra pokeballs and the pokedex, then gave the professor the oath of a pokemon trainer, with a 'yes, I accept,' at the end.

"Now, I shall be off, the day is rolling on," he replied with a mocking tone that resembled the professor's at the initiation of the trainers.

"Thank you, now I can get back to sleep," replied the professor in an annoyed tone as he stumbled up the stairs, followed by Ness and the Sonaturne's call to herald the dawn.

The sun was just past the horizon as Claude exited the professor's lab with two pokeballs at his belt and the sun in his eyes as he jogged east towards Rune town and the registration for the region journey. The long grass outside of town was unable to be seen through not so much because of the thickness or the height, but because the murk in the sky caused by Clies and the occasion Cyclies, and the heavy rain brought on because of the Merrock infestation near water. Merrocks had the ability to siphon large amounts of water into the clouds, then coach the Clies into making the clouds rain on the route, to the annoyance of trainers with the single aim of training, this kept pokemon from coming out of their hollows, although when a pokemon did come out, they were, to the annoyance of trainers with no training agenda, aggressive and irritable. No one knew why they did this, but professors had the suspicion that Merrocks hated other species of pokemon that weren't ghost, and like most ghosts, they had a strange sense of humour, with the thought that any slapstick was enough to make the roll on the ground with laughter. The water only filtered through in small drops so he was relatively safe. Claude sent out Lady to cut a path through the grass. Lady ran on all fours, was about 2 feet high, and looked rather like a large bandicoot but instead of fur, she had leaves, with small patches of iron dotted around her body. Her claws reached about 2 inches on average and they where very sharp, Claude had the scratches to prove it on the occasion that he tripped over her when she was asleep. Lady's claws also had a small amount of liquid that made cuts and scratches have more chance of infection by keeping the wound open without letting it bleed and on top of that, the liquid attracted germs, that was why Claude carried bandages and anti-septic, like any smart trainer who owned a streel.

After half an hour of cutting grass and trudging through the mud, soaking wet, with the dooming thought in his head, 'it couldn't get any worse', an enraged Flitpie swooped down, and took Lady by surprise and rammed into her face, blinding her by raking at her eyes. Normally, Flitpies attacked without warnings, giving them the nickname the lone Spearows of Yond because one normally could be as bad as 5 Spearows, but when they were enraged, they would attack everything that wasn't made of anything harder than iron, obviously after it was tested, and unlike Spearows, they could be very smart, even alone. Knowing that Lady would be practically useless in the battle now that she was unable to see her opponent, Claude returned her and sent out his new Caimer, who yawned at the fact that it was raining. Looking up at the incoming Flitpie, the pokemon's tired and lazy expression lifted and was replaced with an expression of astonishment and fright, the only thing saving him from being turned into a blue and red wreck lying on the ground was that Flitpies were known for their viciousness and tactics, not their speed. The Caimer started to run away on all four legs, not with a thought of looking back to see where the Flitpie was, maybe out of shrewdness of keeping speed, or maybe just from cowardice, clearing the grass across and out of the grass, towards the lake. Claude followed the pair to a valley outside the grass patch with only a huge tree in the middle, where you could see the lake behind it, giving the whole scene a sort of foreboding look. At the foot of the hill, Claude could see his pokemon still being chased towards the lake, and the infestation of Merrocks that would surely attack if they saw the Caimer. Claude slid down slope, the time would only be about 9:30 a.m., but it looked like 9:30 p.m., as he reached the bottom, the thunder and lightning cued. The Caimer and Flitpie approached the tree and Flitpie had almost caught up, when a large bolt of lightning hit the Flitpie, not directly, very nearly, but just off. The Caimer turned round and bolted towards his trainer and hid behind him as the adrenalin wore off.

"How would you like to be called Luck?" Claude asked the scared pokemon, it nodded quickly and went back the shaking. Returning Luck, Claude walked off as the rain poured down on top of the trainer. 'I shall need a good drying when I get to the next town,' he thought to himself while he stepped into a quick jog around the grass patch, wet, cold and tired was one thing, but dirty, wet, cold and tired was much worse. Claude wasn't one who got upset about being wet or cold, but the period of time that he had been wet and cold was starting to wear through his nerves. He just hoped that Merrocks didn't inhabit all the routes through the towns, and that nothing in his pack was permanently damaged besides his sandwiches, he was glad he bought a water proof case for his pokegear, and the pokedex was made of a waterproof plastic.


End file.
